1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a collapsible merchandising display having panels and shelves which are folded from a single blank of sheet material to form a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,732 is entitled “Collapsible Point-of-Purchase Display Apparatus” and discloses a display which can be folded from a single unitary blank of sheet material to form a freestanding display. The blank is made from a corrugated paperboard sheet having a back panel, a first side panel connected to a lateral edge of the back panel, front panels connected to a lateral edge of the first side panel, shelves connected to top edges of the front panels, and a second side panel connected to lateral edges of the front panels. In order to create a collapsed or preassembled product, a tab along the free edge of the back panel is bonded to the free edge of the second side panel. To fully assemble the display, the shelves are folded into the interior space formed by the preassembled panels, and tabs on the rear edge of the shelves engage slots in the back panel. While the description states that the invention contemplates the use of a plastic sheet material, no embodiments specific to plastic are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,492 is entitled “Display Box with Shelving Formed from Single Panel” and discloses a display formed from a single blank of sheet material having a back panel, side panels, and front panels as described above. Here a tab along the free edge of the second side panel is bonded to the back panel, and shelves hinged to the bottom edges of the front panel have apertures which are engaged by locking tabs extending forward from the back panel. The sheet material is preferably a thermoplastic with fold lines formed in the plastic by known methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,805 entitled “Foldable Display Stand” discloses a display formed from a single sheet of cardboard, once again having panels as described above. An edge of the first side panel is glued to a tab on the back panel, and shelves hinged backward from the front panels engage slots in the back panel.
Since the shelves in the prior art displays are hinged to the front panels, they cannot extend forward from the front panels, and thus limit the amount of product which can be arranged on the shelves.